1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light emitting devices having light emitting elements that employ electroluminescence. In addition, the present invention relates to electronic devices on which the light emitting devices are mounted as a component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, thin and flat display devices have been demanded as display devices in televisions, mobile phones, digital cameras, and the like, and as the display devices satisfying this demand, display devices using self-light emitting elements have attracted attention. One of the self-light emitting elements is a light emitting element utilizing electroluminescence (EL), and this light emitting element includes a light emitting material interposed between a pair of electrodes and can provide light emission from the light emitting material by voltage application.
For this kind of self-emitting light emitting element, pixel visibility is high compared to that of a liquid crystal display, there is an advantage that e.g., no backlight is needed, and these self-light emitting elements are suitable for use as flat panel display elements. In addition, such a self-light emitting element has features that the thickness can be reduced and that response speed is extremely high.
As the market of the light emitting devices expands, it is important to make devices into a thinner shape in miniaturizing products, and the thinning technique and the application range of the miniaturized products spread rapidly. For example, in Patent Document 1, a flexible electroluminescence light emitting device using techniques of separation and transfer is proposed.
[Reference]
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-174153